gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Claude
This page takes info from GTA Wiki Claude is a Character in GTA series who appears in GTA III as the protagonist of GTA III and as a minor character in GTA San Andreas. He does not has a voice actor because he didn't spoke in any of his appearences. History Background Not much is known about Claude before 1992(setting of TA San Andreas).By 1992 he had emerged as a top contender in an illegal racing ring and owned an abandoned garage in Doherty, San Fierro before he lost the garage to CJ(in GTA San Andreas). Rockstar however states that Claude is: "Definitely a drifter, probably from the west coast, new to Liberty City " (and his) "surname may or may not be Speed". Events of GTA San Andreas set in year 1992 In 1992,Claude become boyfriend of Catalina who has recently split up with Carl Johnson(protagonist of GTA San Andreas). In GTA San Andreas he raced Carl Johnson but lost. He had to hand over his garage in Doherty,San Fierro to Carl. Events of GTA III set in 2001 Starting Cutscene and Jail Break In GTA III,set in year 2001, newly arrived to Liberty City, Claude and Catalina along with Miguel,the leader of Colombian Cartel as the getaway driver, rob a bank. When Claude and Catalina were getting away, Catalina betrayed Claude and shot him and left him to Die. He however survived but was arrested by LCPD(Liberty City Police Department). He along with 8-Ball when being transported to Portland escaped, when the Colombian Cartel attacked the convoy to free the Oriental Gentalman. Early Jobs After escaping the convoy Claude and 8-Ball went to a safehouse in Portland before moving to Luigi's Sex Club 7. Luigi a high ranking member of the Leone Family and the owner of the club provided Claude his early jobs. Leone Family Claude, successful in his errand, continues to be employed by Goterelli, who also has him kill a drug dealer and two pimps, before having him drive Misty to Joey Leone's Garage. He then starts working for Joey Leone(Son of Don of the family Salvatore Leone). He employs Claude to Kill Mike Forelli and Lee Chong,chauffering Toni Capirani(another high ranking members of Leone Family) and Killing some Triads.Members of Leone Family gets impressed by Claudes work and he starts working for Salvatore Leone. He employs Claude to look after his wife Maria,killing Curly Bob (who was selling secrets to the Colombian Cartel, now co-led by Catalina) and destroying a freighter used as a factory for the drug SPANK. After it Claude is employed by El Burro and Mart Chonks. The Yakuza After Claude destroyed the Cartel frieghter, a paranoid Salvatore attempts to kill Claude, by having him enter a car which had a bomb. Maria,however told Claude about it and directed him to a small pier where the the both met Asuka Kasen, co-leader of the Yakuza, and flee to Staunton Island and Maria told her husband that she and Claude were an item. Asuka did not trust Claude and ordered him to kill Salvatore Leone to prove his loyality. Claude killed Salvatore. She then employed him to kill many people that were causing problem to her. She later introduced him to her brother,Kenji Kasen and a corrupt police officer, Ray Machowski who works for Yakuza. Claude helps Kenji with his debts and helps Ray to remain unnoticed. Later Jobs and The Exchange Claude is then employed by King Courtney to attack Diablos but then attempts to kill Claude on orders of Catalina. Then Donald Love employs Claude to kill Kenji Kasen disguised as a Colombian Cartel member, so that a war break out between the the Yakuza and the Cartel. Asuka was not aware of this and employed Claude to attack a Cartel controlled building site. She and Claude then torture Miguel the co-leader of the Colombian Cartel to get information. After getting information she send Claude on various missions to hurt the Cartel's operations,including stopping the selling of and stealing a shipment of SPANK. By this time Claude also works for D-ice, the leader of Red Jacks set of Southside Hoods to kill all the members of the Purple Nines gang. When Claude returns to the building site, he finds both Asuka and Mifuel dead along with a ransom note from Catalina for Maria. When Claude gets to the meeting point, he gets ambushed by Catalina, who escapes ina chopper with the money. Claude then chase and destroys the chopper killing her and rescues Maria. Maria's fate is then left unknown. After she got rescued by Claude, she kept talking until a gunshot is heard. It is unknown if the gunshot was fired by Claude to kill her or simply just to silence her. Personality Claude is shown to be a calm and serious man. He takes orders from his bosses without complaint and just wants to be paid for his job. He appears to be almost emotionless. He does not make any complaints even if he is shouted at by his bosses. He generally gives a nod to show that he understands. He makes a slight grunt or an "OH!" if gets hurt, shot or drowns. He never taunt or shout at his enemies but can give a passing by driver the finger. He remained true to his mission of killing Catalina for leaving him for dead. He showed the slightest bit of pity for Maria when he allows her to live after freeing her, only to possibly kill her himself. Claude is only out for himself and generally kills people when he does not see any reason to use them for his benifit. He is portrayed to be a heartless serial killar. Mission Appearences GTA III As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. GTA San Andreas *Wu Zi Mu *Farewell, My Love...(raced CJ and lost the race) *Wear Flowers in Your Hair (Briefly-mentioned) GTA Online Players can choose Claude as a father in Grand Theft Auto Online (Collector's Edition only). Category:GTA III Category:Characters in GTA III Category:Main Characters